Second Summer
by gravity ball z
Summary: When I first met you I'd thought I'd forget you... Now when I wake up I rise for the sake of a boy Who belongs In a song Now when we kiss I feel like physics Are true The world it spins My body begins With you Falling in To the sun A second summer of love and I wonder If this time the sun will not go out A second summer of love and I wonder If this time the sun will not go out
1. CHAPTER 1:RETURN

**DISCLAIMER:I do not own Gravity Falls or the song second summer**

 ** _SECOND SUMMER_**

 ** _CHAPTER ONE:RETURN_**

Dipper Pines left Gravity Falls when he was boy of age twelve now he returns as a young man of age fifteen, he had aged well he had grown like a weed and was now six foot tall and lanky with a lean muscular frame. After the events with bill and weirdmageddon he made sure to work out everyday and even took self defense classes so that if anything ever threatend his family he would be able to fight for them and fight he did if anyone hurt his sister they got a ticket to the nurses office and he got one to the principal but now after two years he finally gets to return to his true home gravity falls. His Grunkles had finally returned from hunting anomalies in the northern Atlantic ocean and in the process found treasure they were now even richer than the northwest he chuckled to himself thinking how much pacifica probaly hates that, speaking of pacifca him and her have kept in contact over the phone even hanging out with her when her dad went on business trips to California he had had grown quite found of the true pacifica not the monster her parents had created he even developed a crush on her in the process, she had the whole package smarts, looks, and humor you could say he was smitten and earlier this week when he told pacifca they where returning to Gravity falls he also told her his feelings towards her and to say that she was estatic was an understatement her heart had harboured a crush for him since the manor party two years ago and finally they both decided to go on a date a few days after he settled back into gravity falls and thats all he could think about as they pulled into the bus stop, was the date with pacifica.

When the bus stoped he grabbed Mables shoulders and shook "wake up Mable we're here" she wad instantly full of energy and ran of the bus by the time he got of the bus grunkle stan was already on the ground with mable and waddles on top of him he could hear grunkle stan saying "take it easy Mable im older than last time you saw me" I jogged up and pulled her off and pulled grunkle stan to his feet into a hug "look at Mr. strong man over her lost the noodle arms I see" said grunkle stan dipper responded "guess you cain't call me shortstack anymore since im taller than you now" stan sighed "i guess i cain't, oh well i guess that means i get to come up with a new nickname". He walked towards the car and i heard him say "come on big dipper, sixer is back at the house" Dipper sighed and yelled "we are not using that nickname" he heard two voices yell from in the car "yes we are" he just sighed again and made his way to the car.

 **a/n before i right more chapters i want to see the response to this one and make sure im not wasting my time on this so if you liked it show some love and i'll wite another chapter and im sorry about all the mistakes mostly punctuation i've never been good with punciation but i'll try my best thanks for reading :)**

 **p.s this is my first fanfiction ever**


	2. CHAPTER 2:REUNION

**DISCLAIMER:I do not own Gravity Falls or the song second summer** **a/n so you guys know im typing this on my phone so its hard to type but since its summer i can devote more time to the story** ** _SECOND SUMMER_**

 ** _CHAPTER TWO:REUNION_**

As Dipper stepped out of the car Mable repeated the same action from the bus stop but with grunkle ford. It was strange even the dialogue was similar. Things seemed normal al least by Gravity Fall's stadards.

As the group entered the large house it was dark, As Dipper stubled through the inky dark his hand grabbed something it was soft and warm he couldnt quite figure out what it was.

*flash*

The lights turned on revealing almost the whole town standing in the room. Everyone yelled "SUPRISE"!!! except one person and thats because she was standing in front of Dipper Pines with his hand on her chest.

As they both stood there in shock with Dipper yet to move his hand from trying to process what had happend. When multi-bear coughed Dipper looked down seeing where his hand was he looked back up at Pacifica's face. She had the same expression as him. He immediality removed his hand bringing it to the back of his head and he looked down at the floor his face hot from the blush on his face.

Pacifica did the same.

Dipper finally managed to speak "can we try that again" turning to walk out the door.

As he came back in everyone said "suprise" again a liitle quiter thanks to the situation beforehand. Dipper heard mable screamed "lets party"! he also heard a voice in the back of the crowd "Schembulok"!

With that the music started and so did the party. Dipper walked over to pacifca "ummm p..Pacifica can i talk to you in the kitchen" without waiting for a reply he headed over to the room he guessed was the kitchen pacifica followed.

As they walked in, dipper locked the door behind them. As he turned he braced for a slap only to be pleasantly suprised by a hug he heard pacifica say "couldn't even wait tell after the first date could you"

he chuckled and replied "can i pay you to forget that happend " then they both broke out in side splitting laughter.

After they recovered themselves. They sat at the table catching up on the past months since they seen each other and then reminiscing to the the summers when they where twelve and a since of nostalgia filled the air.

They both decided to rejoin the party and as soon as they opened the door they noticed all eyes on them and the room filled with a long bout of assorted laughs and chuckles, Dipper and Pacifica noticed each others blushes and soon joined the laughter and soon after they enjoyed the party in eachothers company.

 **A/N**

 **HOPE YOU ENJOYED PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW AND LEAVE ANY SUGGESTIONS**

 **P.S I'AM SORRY BUT CHAPTERS ARE PROBABLY GOINGTO BE SHORT AND WAIT FOR UPDATES LONG UNTIL I BECOME A BETTER WRITER**

 **GOODBYE DEAREST READERS:)**


	3. CHAPTER 3:FIRST DATE

**A/N If anyone would be so kind i would be honored if** **you would do something for the cover art of this fanfic i** **don't expect anything but if your bored and need something to do rembere this**

 **CHAPTER 3:FIRST DATE**

Dipper was sweating buckets at the restruant waiting for his date, Pacifica Northwest he was giddy just thinking about it he had the whole night planned. First a meal, then a movie, then something she chose to do.

Dipper jumped when a hand touched his shoulder but he calmed down as soon as he heard his favorite sound Pacifica's laugh, It was loud and filled with adorable snorts he loved it but he decided to mess with her "better take it easy on the snorts you gonna atract waddles and we definitly dont wan't mable here" said dipper laughed pacifica stopped laughing looking sad.

Dipper stopped laughing to "i'm sorry pacifica i was just messing with you i love your laugh" Dipper said in a sincere voice. Pacifica stood there and broke out in another fit of laughter and snorts in between the snorts she managed to say "i know dork i was just messing with you to"

Dipper just stood there and started laughing to and they both entered the restruant red faced holding hands.

As they left the restruant dipper couldn't help letting out a large belch causing pacifica to laugh dipper couldnt help smiling at her laugh a warm feeling slowly seeps into his chest.

Dipper and pacifica got to the movie therater just as a cop car pulled away dipper approached the ticket vendor and asked "what happend".

The vendor replied "these two nut bags came in the girl saying they where here to spy on a couple and the older guy said something about taking pictures of children kissing we called the police and when the cops showed up the old man thew a smoke bomb yelling non specific excuse and ran and the girl was right behind him yelling something about dipifica for life the cops got them because they where trying to push open a pull door"

Dipper sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose "and what where these nut bugs wearing exactly" Dipper asked "the old man was wearing a fez and a suit and the girl had a sweater that said dipifica 4 ever and had flasing glowing hearts on it" Pacifica had tears from laughing so heard dipper did to.

Dipper asked the vendor if he could have a copy of the security camera footage and the vendor complied. As they waited for the vendors return dipper got a call from a number he didn't know but he answered it anyway.

He heard what some muffled argument on the other side he could hear piecies of the argument "he's my twin" and "im the adult here and im not the one whos idea got us thrown in here" "maby if youd didn't blind durland with a smoke bomb we wouldn't be here" "go sit down or we are having bacon for breakfast if you catch my meaning" "you would't"

Dipper finally only heard one voice "hey kid me and your sister are stuck in jail somewhere for reasons that have nothing to do with you date night so i used my one call to tell you one thing" stan said Dipper replide and what would that be he now had his phone to where pacifica could here as well stan said "don't cut a hole in the bottom of the popcorn" with that he hung up leaving a very redfaced dipper and pacifca staring at the phone, then the ground the eachother

Dipper was rubbing the back of his head quickly saying "we should probaly pay for the tickets" pacifiac replied with a equally fast "yes" so dipper the bought two tickets to Ducktective panoramal investigator:the quackining.

a f _e_ w houes later

The young couple arrived dippers house he was about to speak when he got another phone call he answered "kid me and your sister broke out of jail and fords at some convention for a month so you have the house to your self oh and dipper one more thing, you and your girlfriend try not to stain the couch he laughed but then there where sirens in the background he heard stan yell come on mable we are going to Canada" dipper could hear mable yelling something about not being taken alive and with that he hung up leaving pacifica and dipper madly blushing twice in one night.

they where standing at the door still blushing dipper spoke first "so pacifca you want to come inside" pacifica replied with a nod still not yet recovered enough to speak so they made there way inside.

They sat on the couch with gost harasses on but they werent really paying attention concidering the fact that their makeout session on the couch had more tounge than a chameleon. They slowly lost less and less articles of clothing than when they came in. Slowly they made there way up to dippers room never disconnecting mouths and together they shared a night of love and passion im each others embrace.

 **A/N**

 **sorry about the short chapters and the long waits between updates i just belive in quality over quantity i also apologize for the chameleon joke i know it was cheesy but i don't prewrite anything i just think of stuff while i type and just thought it was funny**

 **goodbye readers i love you all make sure to leave a review if you have any ideas for the story:)**


End file.
